


When your Hair Pools Behind your Head

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo





	When your Hair Pools Behind your Head

Nishiki found out that Zanakurou had a fondness for weaving his fingers into the Raimon player's dark hair, gently letting it out of its topknot and kissing the ends of it.   
Whenever the Kabuki player did it, which was surprisingly often, Nishiki would be unable to stop a slow blush from creeping over his face. Zanakurou would then laugh and say that he was so jealous; how his wild mane of hair was even harder to put under a wig that the rest of the actors', and how it didn't do anything besides let itself be pulled into his hair ties.   
Privately, Nishiki would always disagree, letting his own hands brush through the actor's shorter hair when the other let it out of the short bunches, and Zanakurou would chuckle, pulling down one of Nishiki's hands to press a small kiss to his wrist.

Zanark apparently didn't care about such things; Nishiki could tell from the unruly, uncut locks that resembled the coat of a wild animal more than human hair.   
The time traveler would barely do anything with it in the morning, and he usually had to be nagged into brushing it. In contrast, he would tangle his fingers into Nishiki's hair, tugging it whenever he decided to bite at Nishiki's lips, blunt finger nails dragging down the other's skin when he pulled down Nishiki on top of him.   
Later, when they were laying side by side, their breathing calming down, Zanark would gently run his fingers through his dark hair, quietly bringing the ends of the strands to his lips.   
Even then, that made Nishiki blush more than anything.


End file.
